It's Too Late To Apologize
by Odd One You're Never Alone
Summary: "Face it Piper, you're so perfect, and I will never be good enough" All Patricia's life she has been the second best twin. Rated T for suicide and character death


**I still can't figure out why all my one-shots are so sad, but this one is based off of my relationship with my older sister.**

Sisters. Twin sisters at that. You'd expect them to be the best of friends, inseparable, and always with each other. Exactly the same.

Well if that's what you believe you obviously don't have one, because those are all lies. A twin is even worse.

Patricia and Piper used to get along just fine, until Piper started out shining Patricia in everything without trying, no exaggeration, their parents never noticed her. They both were in a school play, both leads and all that was heard was

"Oh Piper you did amazing!"

"Piper you are great!"

"My favorite part was when Piper did this"

The list could continue forever. Needless to say, Patricia quit acting and singing after the play.

Surprisingly enough, Patricia actually started playing music a year before Piper, and was the top of her class in both piano and guitar. Until her parents enrolled Piper in her classes. The instructor never did give Patricia another solo.

So, Patricia was out shined yet again, so she quit music, but if you're lucky, you can still hear her play her guitar or piano when she is upset.

Even when Patricia was doing better, it was all about Piper. All the time.

That's why she put up her walls and made her mask. She was so sick and tired of being compared to Piper, that she erased any similarities that she could, and become the goth pixie we all know and love.

At age twelve, her parents started noticing her, but not like they noticed Piper. While they notice everything good in Piper, they only noticed the negative in Patricia.

"You're getting too much of an attitude Patricia"

"Why do you quit everything?"

"You should be more ladylike."

"You need to wear more color Patricia."

But there was one she could never forgive anyone for

"Why can't you be more like Piper?"

Then, to make sure they were rid of her, the sent Patricia to Anubis House at age thirteen.

Anubis House was the one place she was happy ,one place that she wasn't compared to anyone. She made sure not to tell anyone about Piper, so they will never compare her. Ever.

Then Eddie came, and she felt herself falling in love with the blonde American. He didn't want her to be anything but herself. Until her goddamn sister came. She had to ruin everything

"Maybe you really are the second best twin."

Patricia pretended that what Eddie said didn't affect her, but to tell the truth Patricia cried herself to sleep for three nights in a row, and she tears up if she thinks about it to long.

When Piper left Anubis House, things were never the same, it was quite obvious that everyone preferred Patricia's oh so perfect twin.

And then, for senior year, Piper came to Anubis House and stayed. Everyone slowly stopped talking to Patricia, and she moved to the attic. The final straw was when Eddie broke up with Patricia for Piper.

That's when the cutting started, one cut for everything Piper was better at.

Patricia never talks, never eats, and never stops feeling pain.

So she decided to end it herself. With a pen and paper in hand, Patricia wrote her final goodbyes in her room.

_'Everyone left me to be with Piper, and honestly you guys don't deserve a goodbye, but I'm feeling kind today. _

_Piper, you completely ruined my life, are you happy now? Are you finally satisfied?_

_Joy, so much for best friends._

_KT, I never did trust you._

_Mick, keep up with the sports._

_Jerome and Alfie, SYOTOS_

_Fabian and Nina, stay together, for me._

_Mara, so much for the sisterhood._

_Willow, you're the only redhead now._

_Eddie, I loved you, I really did. I was scared but you broke my walls. But what you did was unforgivable_

_So hear is a goodbye from yours truly,_

_Trixie, Tricia, Goth Pixie, Patricia,__** Yacker**__. (Hope that one stings you Eddie)'_

Patricia put it on her table and grabbed the knife she took from the kitchen. She positioned the knife and….

"PATRICIA!" Piper yelled from her door scaring Patricia and she dropped the knife.

"Why?" Piper asked quieter walking close

"Face it; everything would be better off without me!" Patricia answered starting to tear up.

"That's not true and you know it!" Piper exclaimed loudly

At this point the whole house had gathered to see.

Piper, Joy, KT, Mara, Amber, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, even Mick stared at the redheads wrist with the fresh cuts with sadness in their eyes.

Then there was Eddie, he was angry, angry at Patricia, angry at himself, angry at everything.

"All my life you have out shined me Piper!" Patricia retorted sadly "Everything that made me happy, everything I was good at,.you took and did better!" Patricia's face softened "No one was ever proud of me"

"In so proud of you, you're so beautiful and talented-" Piper started before getting cut off

"Shut up! Stop making yourself seem like the good guy, like some kind of hero!" Patricia sneered picking up the knife "Think about everything I've ever done and was actually good at and take out everything you're better at, that leaves one thing" Patricia followed her words with a slash of her wrist

Piper screamed at the sight of her sister slitting her wrist.

"Patricia stop please" Joy begged moving closer.

"Trixie put the knife down, you're like our sister" Alfie and Jerome said

"You're so beautiful and strong, you can fight this" Amber and Nina encouraged

"Patricia we've know you forever! We love you" Mara and Fabian yelled

"Please Patricia" KT and Mick begged

"Yacker, stop. You're too amazing for this to happen to you!" Eddie cried.

"I'm just the second best twin remember Edison" Patricia sneered coldly.

Turning to her twin she said her last words of anger,

"Face it Piper, you're so perfect, and I will never be good enough"

"PATRICIA PLEASE DON'T! I'M SORRY" Piper cried grabbing her sisters arm.

It was too late to apologize. Patricia brought the knife to her heart and spoke her last words of love.

"Even through this I can't bring myself to hate you guys, only myself." She said driving the knife in. Eddie ran by her side and held her. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too" he said softly.

Patricia Williamson was able to die with a smile on her face. And it was genuine.

**The end my readers! BTW SYOTOS means see you on the other side.**


End file.
